User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/Understanding Ever After: Doll Line Breakdowns
So! Long story short, I found this old document on my Google Drive and felt that, even though it was in complete, it deserved to see the light of day. Basically, this is a break down on what themes and ideas and aesthetics (etc, etc) make up each of the EAH doll lines and, consequently, how to make your OC look like a part of that line. Basically, this is another list based on observations by Mina that absolutely no one asked for. Ready? Here we go! Disclaimer: I'm by no means saying this is how you should make your characters look. The best part about having OCs is having creativity! I don't even follow all these 'rules'. These are merely observations from canon. Note: the first two sections are about basic dolls and SDCC dolls. These sections are really long but please don't be put off by them! The rest of the sections are a lot smaller. Note 2: In lines like Way Too Wonderland, Dragon Games and Epic Winter (soo.. basically the Movie Lines) I won't be discussing signature dolls that came out with that line. Courtly, Mira, Daring and Crystal all follow the rules of a Basic Doll (not the lines they come with) because they're just an associated release. Basic/Signature/Royals and Rebels/First Chapter Basically, the 'Basic' line is the outfit your character wears all the time. It's usually their first doll and the outfit they're probably in in all of their webisode appearances. This isn't a guide on how to make your OCs everyday outfit (you can find one here) but, in general each character usually has: *A headpiece. Or.. at least something interesting to their head. The only character in the whole of the main cast that doesn't have something on their head is Hunter. Even then, half of Hunter's hair is shaved off and he has a hooded jacket. We've seen this headpiece been everything from a hat (Madeline) to a headband (Raven and Cupid) to a hood (Cerise) to some sunglasses (Briar). *Something to hold. Usually this comes in the form of a bag, but we've seen Farrah with a wand, Daring with a mirror and Cupid with a bow and arrow set. In addition to this, females usually have: *A ring *An arm/wrist accessory. This is usually a bracelet, but it's often been the cuffs of gloves or even arm warmers. *A necklace. Or, once again, something around their neck. Briar has her shoulder pads/necklace combo and Raven has her giant collar. Heck, Cupid and Farrah have wings instead! *Tights/Socks/Something on their legs. This isn't so much the case anymore, but traditionally all the EAH girls wore solid tights, fishnet tights, socks or shoes that covered a large amount of their leg (Ashlynn, Bunny). In addition to the first list, males usually have: *Eh. Not much. They usually have an undertop and an overtop (a jacket or a vest). And that's sorta it. It's worth mentioning a lot of the time characters are wearing their 'Sunday Best'. We clearly see a lot of the characters in more casual outfits at other points, which might explain why so many of them are dressed up and fancy. Once again, not a list for deciding how to dress your OCs, so please do check out the guide previously mentioned. Note: 'First Chapter' is just a rerelease basic line where the characters have smiles. San Diego Comic Con Exclusive I'm gonna mention SDCC dolls here before people get bored and leave the list. As of 2016 all of the SDCC dolls have been a 'what if they follow their destiny' type situation. They also have all been rebels, probably because we don't expect the likes of Raven to fill her destiny, so seeing her as an evil queen is a bit more exciting than seeing idk.. Goldilocks Blondie. Though the day we get Black Swan Duchess and Queen of Hearts Lizzie is the day I die a happy bean. The characters who have had SDCC dolls so far have been Big Bad Wolf Cerise, Evil Queen Raven and Puppet Cedar. These dolls are super detailed and obviously take inspiration from the destiny they're meant to follow. These dolls aren't 'happy' dolls as such (which is why they're usually rebels), since these are usually kids being forced to do something they don't wanna do. The outfits have many layers, patterns and accessories. Hair is usually styled in a fancier manner than normal and they often have heavy makeup. (They generally look more grown up, which is probably because they're following their parents destiny). Next section won't be as long, promise! Main Lines a.k.a. lines that have multiple characters that aren't just in one multi pack. Legacy Day Legacy Day outfits are outfits worn on Legacy Day. These outfits are made to emulate their parent's outfits, since that's the destiny they're signing to keep on (whether they like it or not). All of these outfits in canon have some kinda fancy head accessory (usually a crown but often a hood or hat) and a cape (except Maddie). The dresses are often high-low (low in back but high in the front) with tights/leggings underneath. These outfits are very OTT. Hidden pointed out that most of the girls shoes are open toed and they have painted toe nails (Apple and Maddie are the exceptions in the doll line but I'm not sure about in the cartoon). Getting Fairest Getting Fairest outfits are worn by the characters when they're in their room getting ready or going to bed. Typically they feature short nightgown esq things and a throw over dressing gown/robe type thing. All of their shoes are slippers. All the dolls we've seen have some sorta head accessory - a vine, a clip, headphones and a headband. These head accessories are the kind of stuff you might use to push hair out of your face if you were applying makeup. Speaking of which, make up is muted/soft and hair is often down and out of the face. Thronecoming Thronecoming outfits are outfits worn to Thronecoming, though the designs have been reused in other parties. The main thing about this line that people forget is that their masks are themed after their pets! This is sometimes even brought into their dress. Apple's pet is a fox and she has lots of fur in her outfit. Raven has Nevermore and a dragon themed mask with scales on her dress. Blondie has brown fur on her dress and her hair resembles bear ears. The dresses come in any number of shapes and sizes but are all very over the top. All the dolls had tinsel in their hair. Hat-tastic Tea Party Hat-tasty Tea Party outfits are worn by the characters who were invited to Maddie's Hat-tastic Tea Party. Everyone has hats. Mini hats. The best kind of hats. More helpfully, the dresses are all short and short to midlength in the sleeve department. Each character doll came with a teapot and all the characters, aside from Maddie, featured more black than normal in their outfit. Most of the girls had an extra colour in their hair, which was usually a pastel or lighter colour than their normal shade. Eg, Apple has pink in her hair, Cedar has pastel pink and Raven has lilac. The boys all wore waistcoats. Through the Woods Through the Woods outfits were worn by the cast when they went through the woods to get to a party. All the plus ones wore berets, and people who invited the plus ones had hooded capes. Each doll came with a lantern and some kinda accessory useful to their journey. Cupid had binoculars and Ashlynn had a map. They were all wearing some kinda boots and a one piece dress. Spring Unsprung My favourite line! ;w; Spring Unsprung outfits were designed by Lizzie for a few of the girls to wear to the Spring Unsprung festival. Aside from Lizzie, all the girls have some kind of high-low element to their outfits. Whether its a jacket or a short dress with a long train. The girls have flower crowns, a fairly OTT neck/shoulder accessory and everyone is wearing boots of some kind (Except, once again, Lizzie.). The outfits all feature a lot of black and white and harsh patterns in contrast with florals. Everyone has short sleeved dresses, leggings and boots (well. Except one. Guess who.) In conclusion Spring Unsprung is the best line and Lizzie is basically that one girl who agrees to wear something casual and then shows you all up by wearing some thing 10x better. Sugar Coated These outfits were worn by characters who were hosting a bake sale for Cooking Class-ic. All of these dresses are short with short sleeves and an apron. I quite like this line! The outfits often feature food elements because... well. Duh. There's lots of brown paired with pastels in the line. I believe each character came with a recipe, which would definitely be something fun to think about with your characters. Hidden pointed out that these outfits feature fancier collars due to a lack of necklaces. There is also complexity in the apron design, but not in the tops (which have simple patterns) or the skirts of the dress (which are plain). A melting pattern is also seen a lot in the outfits. Way Too Wonderland I. really don't like this line. So apologies if I'm not speaking very highly of it. This line was worn by the main characters as they fell down the rabbit hole to try and save Wonderland. The line features lots of big, over the top head accessories. There's a use of mismatched neon-colours. Lots of big, bold patterns with lots of swirls. Though not on the dolls, they all have those weird… pieces that go around their dress and are like. Sorta see through. I have nothing else to say. Great movie, awful line and awful outfits. Fairest on Ice Basically, if the outfit looks totally inappropriate to ice skate in, it’s a good outfit. These outfits were worn when ice-skating by Ashlynn, Poppy and Duchess. Faybelle was wearing one too but never got a doll, which is a disgrace. The characters all have long hair and soft makeup. Very soft colours, lots of accessories clearly made to resemble ice. They have these neck/shoulder piece things, a tiara and an arm... thing. If the dress isn’t a high low dress, it’s asymmetric. Basically, it isn’t cut straight and has an uneven quality to it. I think all of them had snowflakes painted onto their face too. Dragon Games Outfits worn by the Dragon Teams in Dragon Games. The key to this line is the armor. Lots of armor. The high low element is once again included and everyone is wearing leggings and boots. The armor generally consists of something on the shoulders, something covering the torso (failing that, something around the torso and something around the waist) and a piece of armour covering their left arm. They all have a head accessory. Birthday Ball We don't know who this birthday is for, but Cedar, Rosabella, Cupid, Blondie and Duchess are invited. According to Rosabella's box, they got the dresses after eating a magical cake which gave them a 'Dessert Dress!'. I don't see much in the actual dresses that would indicate that theme, but as Hidden pointed it, it could be a source of inspiration. The characters wear monochromatic outfits, with all their dresses (and hair, and accessories) being in one colour with maybe one accent colour. The dresses are one piece with short (or no) sleeves and I think they're pretty Lolita styled (like.. the Japanese street fashion and not the book). Each character has a head accessory and a bag shaped like a gift. They have no tights but a couple of them have socks sorta built into their shoes. This is a very cute line. Additionally, Cedar and Rosabella were deluxe dolls for the line and each came smelling like a fruit (i... think?) which would be a fun thing to consider for your OC. Epic Winter Another line I was really, really disappointed with. I don't know much about the context of this line, but it features Rosabella, Ashlynn, Maddie, Apple and Briar. The only thing that really seems to tie this line together is lots and lots of fur. Each character is wearing a dress with long sleeves and yep. Lots of fur. Specifically, each character has two fur 'sections' on them. What I mean by that is, Apple has fur on her collar and hem, Maddie has fur around her shoulders and her hem, Blondie has fur around her hood and hem, Briar has fur around her shoulders and her hem and Ashlynn has one mid way down her dress and one.. on her hem. All the girls are wearing boots with designs that are crystal/ice like on them and all of them, aside from Blondie, are wearing *shivers* painted on tights. The girls shoe's also often have pom poms on them. Each character has a head accessory though it can really be anything from a hood to a flower crown. Additionally, their 'bag' item has also been a winter muff. Aside from Blondie, they each have a belt and they did all have a necklace in their prototypes but not in the actual dolls. One of the reasons I don't like this line is because the dolls are so... empty looking. It's clear something is missing from their necks. If i was designing a character from this line, I would absolutely make sure to give them a neck accessory. Two Packs/Multi Packs a.k.a. lines with multiple characters that all come in one multipack. School Spirit An Apple and Raven two pack where they celebrate Ever After High. The purpose of this line was to show off school pride so there's lots of purple and red in this line. Because of the nature of the event they were showing school spirit at (the Tri-Castle-On), there's sport elements included into their outfits. With Apple this was a varsity jacket and with Raven this was a baseball cap. The outfits are fairly casual and each came with some kinda sporting match accessory, like a flag. Date Night A Dexter and Raven two pack where they go on a date. Because we only have one example and the two characters are different genders I can't really link common themes across dolls or packs. Raven and Dexter are both wearing more casual outfits. Carnival Date Once again, this is sort of hard to comment on because it features two characters of different genders and we don't have multiple waves of the pack to show common themes. But, basically, this is Bunny and Alistair on a date at a carnival. It's pretty cute and whimsical. Each doll came with something from the carnival. Alistair had a toy bunny to give to Bunny and bunny had some candy floss. Tri-Castle-On TBA 'Special' One-Off Lines a.k.a. lines that so far only feautre one character (and probably only ever will feature one character). They're usually a line that would only really make sense for that character which is probably why they won't be expanded to include more characters. This means it's really hard to say anything meaningful about them in this context, but I'll try. To make this section more interesting, I'll try comment on how I would work my OC into one of these lines, even though I wouldn't because they're just solo lines. I'd much rather just make a solo line for each of my OCs (I'll describe that in the last part of this section). Just Sweet Blondie A very OTT cupcake themed Blondie doll. I'm not sure why her doll is cupcake themed, considering she has really... nothing to do with sweets. I mean, I know it was because of a MirrorCast show but it still seems pretty random to me. Either way, I love this doll. It's a lot softer and more pastel than Blondies other dolls. She has a poofy cupcake line skirt, with a layer above and below. Both the top layer of her skirt and her bodice have cupcake prints on them. She's absolutely covered in bows and she has a cute lil hair tuft. I think my main reason for loving this doll is the pastel blue fur coat I mean.. it's to die for. If I were putting a character into this line the key things I'd try and remember would be a) pastels and b) anything that makes them look 'fluffy'. Poofy skirts with lots of layers, big hair styles and fur is a yes. The doll should look decorated and just like a cut fluffy pastel mess. I would probably also make sure the doll had something to do with cooking or baking or sweets or.. something. Not that it matters. Royally Ever After Apple This is another one I'm not really sure why we got the doll. I guess because Apple is so keen for her destiny and wants to be a good ruler, it was to show us what she'd look like as just that. This is probably a pretty accurate stab at what she'll look like when she's older. She has a mermaid (trumpet?) shaped skirt, flaring out at the bottom with layers of gold fabric and white fabric. The white matches the dress which is just that. The gold blends in with the detailing on the dress and compliments the golden neck piece she's wearing. The gold neck piece is highly decorated and matches the belt and crown she is wearing. Her dress has white ornamental puffy sleeves which are almost pearly, matching her pearly white shoes. Additionally, she has a red cape which matches detailing on her crown, necklace earrings and her golden scepter. Apple's hair is straight and she has rooted eye lashes. I think any OC could fit into this line wonderfully! I'd be really interested in seeing it, tbh. This line is all about how characters will look when they're older, so it's not necessarily a SDCC 'what if they followed their destiny' type doll. Basically, just imagine a King, Queen or Royal version of your OC. Specters, detailed crowns, elegant suits/gowns and capes are all the type of thing I'd want to include if my OC was in this line. They're very decorated and 'grown up' with make up obviously being heavier and hairstyles being more 'mature'. Heartstruck Cupid A Cupid themed Cupid doll! It only makes sense. Another doll that I honestly love to pieces. Her hair is in a half top knot and is longer than usual. She's wearing a flower crown, matching all the flowers that can be found in the rest of her outfit. Cupid's dress is divided into three sections: a pink flowery top, a yellow scalloped-hem under layer and a sparkly transparent pink layer in between those two. Her belt looks like vines, matching her flower crown. Flowers can also be found on her very over the top wings. Her bronze-brown earrings, arm, and neck accessories also match patterns on the top layer of her dress. This line is all about the motifs we typically associate with romance. Flowing dresses, flowers, hearts, and the colours pink and red. I would try incorporate flowered patterns, loose pieces of fabric that flow and softer colours. Sparkles wouldn't be out of place here either. Hairstyling Holly One of the more budget-y one off dolls. The others have very much been OTT exclusives, but the next two? Not so much. They rely on the gimmick of their doll to sell them. No one buys these next two dolls because they like the outfit, but because it does something cool that other dolls can't do. We obviously got this doll because Holly wants to be the next Rapunzel and loves getting her hair done. She comes with a very simple outfit (moulded bodice + simple patterned skirt + reused Apple shoes) because the focus of the doll is her hair and how you choose to accessorize and style it. She comes with a brush, hair crimper and hair curler (straightener not included because I presume that leaving her hair alone would cause it do go back to being straight). The doll also comes with things like clips and hair bands, including the crown she wears on her doll. More so than the others, this doll is clearly really only a Holly doll. I've never seen anyone else put their character in this line, which makes sense. Still, a character who loves their hair, loves hair care or just has lots of hair would be a good character for this line. The main thing about this line is the tools, so I would try think about how you would decorate the tools to look more suited to your character. Holly's motif (Aside from hair) is flowers, which is why the tools are decorated as such. Example wise, if I were putting Star into this line I would recolour the tools to be a dark blue and put lots of stars and 'night time' decoration on them, like clouds, moons and constellations. 2-in-1 Ashlynn I think one of the most iconic parts of Cinderella's story (at least, in modern media) is the dress change. Most Cinderella movies have a played out scene where she gets her new dress and I honestly love seeing how each new movie styles that dress. This was... a bit of a disappointment for me considering that, but I still love the idea. She comes with a clip on top and an alternate pair of shoes, and I presume turning some kinda handle on the back of her body will cause an underskirt to drop down. She also has a golden crown. Any OC whose story involves a dress transformation would work well in this line. The key part is to have a dress in two parts: an under layer to pop out and fold up and an over layer to act as an over skirt or just.. a skirt. The top you're layering on top of the painted on one should have a cut out, so you can see the top underneath. Once again, this outfit is a bit disappointing and relies on its gimmick more than the design of the doll. Ashlynn is covered in florals because it's one of her motifs, so switching up the dress to be in your characters colours + putting their motif + changing the dress to a style they wear would make your character work in this line. Creating A One-Off Line For Your OC Budget Lines a.k.a. lines that are simple and cheap! These lines often recycle pieces from previous releases to save money. Budget lines usually don't appear in the webisodes. Mirror Beach A line where Apple, Ashlynn and Maddie went to the beach. Simple as. One piece bathing suit + sparkly overskirt + crown sunglasses. Also they all wore highheels because thats a smart thing to do on a beach, duh. Enchanted Picnic A budget line where Raven, Blondie and Cerise went on a picnic. It's a very simple line. The girls have one piece gingham dresses with small elements tied to their story thrown in. None of them have any tights but they do have simple head accessories and a bag resembling a picnic basket. Book Party We haven't seen them in canon yet, but the book party line is a simple line where Kitty, Ginger and Lizzie read books. Each character has a book bag made to look like books. The dresses have a piece with a solid colour and a piece with a pattern. The pattern has books on bottom and something relevant to their destiny layered on top. The characters all have statement necklaces. Ballet Class This line features Apple, Holly and Briar in a ballet class. They have painted on leggings and shoes and very simple dresses. The dresses have no sleeves and go all the way up to the characters neck. The girl's shoes and leggings are one colour and they all have their hair in a bun. The tops of the dress are moulded on. Basic Budget The basic budget dolls consist of Maddie, Raven, Apple and Ashlynn. They have moulded on tops, simple unstyled hair, crowns and patterned skirts. They have no leggings or tights and the shoes are recycled from other dolls. Category:Blog posts Category:Aquamarinesandopals